7 Digits
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime is pulled over on a vacant high way for speeding. What happens when she makes a rather unwise promise to do whatever the Cop wants? UlquiHime. Rated M For Lemons. On Hiatus
1. The Highway

Here's another UlquiHime Two-Shot for you all. I hope it's to your liking :D

**Summary: Orihime is pulled over on a vacant high way for speeding. What happens when Orihime makes a rather unwise promise to do whatever the Cop wants?**

**Warnings: Rated M for Smut on Deserted Highway, Kinky Ulqui-Chan, Dialogue.**

**Title: 7 Digits**

Enjoy =]

* * *

><p>Having overslept, Orihime was currently speeding down a vacant high way in attempt to make it on time to work. She checked the time that read 8:52 AM and she paniced. If she were late one more time it could cost her her job.<p>

Orihime was blind to all of her surroundings. There could be hundreds, thousands of cars on this very high way and she wouldn't notice them. Unfortunately, she didn't realize the one car that was on the side of the road.

To her dismay, those red and blue lights that flashed in her rear view mirrors had caught her attention. She slowed her car that was going nearly 45 miles above the speed limit. She pulled over to the side of the road and she hit her head repeatively against the steering wheel.

The vehicle slowed down just behind her car and came to a stop. A man stepped out of the car, pen and paper in hand. He walked casually to her car. Once he stood at the drivers window he gave a small tap on the window.

The stressed woman rolled the window down and she stared at the man, her eyes becoming a bit wider than usual.

And then his monotone voice spoke in such a way..

"Ma'am, are you aware of how fast you were driving?" He asked.

The Emerald Jewels he had for eyes stared at her. He had such a deathly pale skin and her fingers ached to touch it.

"Uhh..no..sir, I am not aware." She answered innocently.

He gave a small sigh and, using her car as something to write on, began writing a ticket for Orihime. Her eyes began to widen and when she saw the time, she began losing much hope.

"Officer, please! I just need to get to my job before I'm late!" Orihime pleaded.

"Ma'am, speeding is much more important than getting to your job on time. You could've crashed and injured yourself."

"Yeah, but I didn't. Plus, what could I have crashed into on such a deserted high way? If i'm late again I'm going to lose my job!"

Orihime's voice became dangerous.

"If you hadn't noticed, this high way wasn't vacant if I pulled you over." He protested.

He slipped the small slip into Orihime's face and she groaned.

"How the hell do you expect me to pay for a ticket without a job?" Oh her voice was most definitely filled with anger, her body trembling and if it were possible there would be steam coming from her ears.

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't speeding." His voice was oh so calm.

"Please, I will do anything, I just need to get to work." Her voice trembled.

"Anything is a big word." Ulquiorra said, a small smirk became noticeable on his face.

It would seem the green eyed officer had a devious plan in mind.

"Ma'am, step out of the car please." He demanded.

And now all hope was lost for Orihime completely. She slouched slighty and opened the door. Orihime stepped out of her car and she realized that the officer was only a few inches taller than her but she still had to look up to be eye to eye with him.

"Look, officer, I've been at my job for nearly 3 years and I can't bear to lose it now." Orihime exclaimed.

"I assure you, Miss, you won't lose your job..Atleast not today." He promised.

And then before Orihime could even become overjoyed, the officer had her pressed against her car. Her eyes widened,

"What do you think you're doing!" She yelled, her arms flailed about.

"As I said, anything is a big word," he glanced at the name tag on her work uniform, ".._Orihime._"

"So you think you can use me and get away with it? I'm not some toy!"

"No, it would seem you aren't, however; for today _you are_." He whispered in her ear, nibbling softly on her lobe.

"I am a very reasonable man, Orihime. Just as long as you do as I say. Trust me, we could become _great friends._" He said, nibbling gently on the side of her neck.

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep herself from moaning.

"Oh, Hime...Is it alright if I call you that? You shouldn't hold in your sounds." He told her, gripping one of her firm breasts through her shirt.

"You may be denying the pleasure now, but trust me. You'll be letting out your moans in no time." He promised. "Even if I have to force them out of you."

And to prove what he said, he gave her breast a hard squeeze, loving the struggled noise she released from her throat.

Ulquiorra licked a trail up Orihime's neck and past her jaw bone, pausing at her lips before kissed her lower lip.

"I do hope you are not a virgin. Of course, I would be surprised if you were. A girl with such a mesmerizing body. Any guy would fight to be your one and only." He bit her bottum lipped and pulled gently. "Surely you are not a virgin, correct?" He asked.

He recieved no answer from her. She wasn't going to share something so personal with him.

"If you don't want to answer that is quite alright. We'll just have to find out the hard way wont we? I was never really a man for foreplay but if that's how it'll be.."

He pinched the erect nipple that now showed from her shirt and in return, Orihime released a whimper.

"Already giving in so easily?"

His hand went under her shirt in a slow way, his pale fingers slithering up in a teasing way. Orihime resisted the sudden urge to give out a small giggle. Ulquiorra used his free to begin unbuttoning Orihime's work shirt.

"Stop!" She squealed.

"In a few moments, you'll be begging me to take you. You and I both know that." He said matter of factly.

After succeeding in unbuttoning her shirt, he discovered the woman had no bra on underdeath.

"No bra? It must be my lucky. I pulled over such a beautiful woman who happened to be speeding, only to find out she's braless." He whispered, seductively.

He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and carelessly threw it onto the car seat. Leaning down, he took one of Orihime's erect nipples in his mouth and gave a sensual suck. One of his hands fondled the other breast and gave a small squeeze before pinching the nipple between his fingers.

Although Orihime had her lips pressed together as though they were glued, she couldn't hide the way her breathing quickened and became heavier. A smirk appeared on the officer's face as he gave the nipple in his mouth a hard bite. A rather loud whimper did not go unheard.

Ulquiorra's hands made their way to Orihime's pants. Those black pants were hanging around her ankles in a second. The sight of that maroon colored thong shocked the man. This woman's personality was bubbly and very childish and yet she wears something like this? That only made the officer more than pleased to take her on this very vehicle.

"It surprises me that a girl like you would wear something," he pointed to the thong she wore ".._like this._"

Orihime simply rolled her eyes at the man ontop of her. If it hadn't been obvious yet, it was pretty clear she wasn't a virgin. She didn't sleep around much either.

Ulquiorra fingered with the strings of her thong. He pulled the string undone. It immediately caused it to fall to reveal her fairly trimmed mound. His hand immediately went to her warmth, thumbing her entrance softly.

"You cannot deny the fact the idea of being fucked on your very own car is turning you on." Ulquiorra stated.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't."

Her response was quite childish, it did suite her personality though. Ulquiorra gave a small shake of his head and without a warning, he slipped one finger into her warmth, immediately earning a squeal which was soon followed by a moan from the red head. Orihime clutched onto the mans shoulders when she realized something.

"Why on e_arth _am I the only one naked?" She asked.

He smirked. He knew she would've come to her senses sooner or later.

"I really hope you have more than just this shirt." She whispered.

The woman whom Ulquiorra presumed was quite a weak creature soon had his shirt ripped in half down the middle. His eyes slightly widened but his surprised face quickly faded. He was close to skipping all foreplay and just taking her as hard as he could. He could imagine it, her screaming his name and him slamming into her from behind. That's when he remembered something.

"Ulquiorra." He said.

"Huh..?"

"My name is Ulquiorra. You should know it because in a few moments," He added a second finger, earning louder moans. ".._you'll be screaming my name._"

She moaned excitedly at the thought. Being taken by a stranger on her very own car.

"_Ulquiorra.._" The name rolled off of her tongue. "_Take me.."_

"Beg for it." He smirked, thrusting those two fingers at a steady pace inside of her warmth.

She grunted out a rather throaty moan, moving her hands to the buckle of his pants. Her hands fidgetted with buckle, becoming quickly irritated as she was unable to undo it. Surpassing that sudden urge to laugh at her, he replaced one of his hands with her own, undoing his buckle in such a quick movement. Ulquiorra then unbuttoned his pants and gave a direct order,

"Take them off."

"...What?" She said once she was able to control her moans.

"My pants, get up and take them off of me." He said, pulling his fingers out of her.

She whimpered softly at the sudden loss. She stood from her position and began to tug on his pants. She could see his erection poking through his pants and by the looks of it, he was quite large. She pulled his pants down but not before grabbing his boxers to pull them down as well. Her eyes widened at his length.

"Touch me, _Hime.._"

His words seemed to have hypnotized her. In a second, her small hands wrapped around his erect member, gasping softly at how hard he was. Once those gentle hands made contact with his member, he returned the two fingers into her warmth, earning a delighted moan.

His long fingers reached quite far inside of her so he assumed she wasn't a virgin. He smirked in his mind, quite happy with that. Now he could take her as hard as he wanted. He curled his fingers, pressing them into her walls, loving the way she squirmed beneath him and how she tightened her grip on his erection.

He let out a silent moan when Orihime thumbed the slit of his length. He could feel his precum leaking from the head. She grabbed the length of his erection and began to pump in slow motion. His member twitched as she continued to jack off the police officer.

Ulquiorra bit his lower lip and made it pretty unnoticeable as he held back a moan. Orihime frowned at his actions and picked up her pace. He let out a low growl and smirked. Just as she had picked up her pace, he allowed another finger to join the two already in her warmth. He curled those fingers into her walls again and loved how she instantly tightened and let out a short gasp.

She gave Ulquiorra's shaft a few more pumps before letting her moans escape at her hearts content.

"God..I want you.." She whispered.

She didn't intend on calling him God, she didn't even know where it had came from. Her mind and body only knew lust right now.

"Beg me..." He said.

He pulled those three fingers out of her and he slipped one in his mouth and he instantly sucked the juices that were left on his finger right off. He craved to taste more of her but his lust to take her was far more greater.

"Please, Fuck me.." She begged, thrusting her hips upwards in an attempt to get his attention.

He turned her over, having her back facing him and had her hold on the still open door. He pumped his erection a few times to ease the throbbing and began to rub his head against her opening.

"How badly do you want it?" He asked, leaning forward to nibble softly on her ear.

"God, I need you in me, NOW." She exclaimed, trying to push back in an attempt to push his member inside of her.

He gripped her hips tightly, and in a swift thrust he was buried within her to the hilt. She moaned loudly as he pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in wildly. He set a rather fast pace that she was unable to follow and so she just did her job of moaning and being taken mercilessly by the man behind her.

His hips slammed painfully against her butt and the slapping noises they made as skin made contact with skin was quite loud. Ulquiorra's hands held onto her wrists as he continued his rough assault on her. He let out a low grown when her walls tightened around his member. Oh god, what he would give for a bed right now.

"Ahh..Fuck me harder." Orihime moaned out.

He grinned. He grabbed her tightly and he swung open the back door of her car. He picked her up by her waist, his member slipping out of her. She moaned softly at the loss and she gasped as he tossed her carelessly into the backseat. He was back ontop of her in mere seconds, his length already pressing against her thigh.

Ulquiorra bent down to her neck and he placed a soft kiss on her pulse. He then sucked the skin into his mouth and Orihime whimpered softly. Using his hand, he guided his member back to her warmth and once she felt her entrance, he pushed in at a agonizingly slow pace. She wrapped her arms around his pale body.

His slow pace soon turned into something more intense. Orihime moaned out as he angled his member and thrusted hard. Not feeling her nails dig into him he decided to try a different angle, and that went on. He pulled out and thrusted back in fairly fast. He knew for sure he would feel this work later on today. He groaned when he felt her nails digging harshly into his back as he slammed into her tight walls.

Orihime screamed out the words "Harder" and "Faster" like a chance. He kept his angle on that one particular spot before he went all out on the red head below him. His speed felt completely inhumane and each time he thrusted in her, she feared her insides would rupture if he dared go anymore harder.

Her stomach felt on fire and her warmth throbbed. She moaned loudly as her walls clamped down on Ulquiorra's member as she came. Her grip around him tightened slightly as she came down from that high experience of an orgasm. It was one of the best ones she had in quite a long time.

Ulquiorra continued thrusting into her, he was very close and just before he came, he pulled out and he came on her stomach. His hand stroked himself intending to completely empty himself. He let out a quiet moan, the first one he'd let out during his and Orihime's encounter.

He fell ontop of her and he supported himself with his left arm so he didn't crush her.

"Where did you say you worked again?" He asked.

She blushed softly, "A club in Las Noches." she said.

"Funny, there's only a few there and they're all strip clubs." He smirked.

She blushed even harder. "With all due respect, I need to go before I'm anymore late to work." She said.

She groaned when he grinded his hips into hers.

"You can't go anywhere looking like a slut." He said, refering to his release on her stomach and her messy hair, her running make up. "In fact, just looking at you makes me want to go another round. Are you up for it, Orihime?" He said, already knowing her answer.

She gave him a glare and pushed him off of her. She go out of the car, picked up Ulquiorra's torn shirt and used it to wipe herself off.

"Like I said, I hope that's not your only work shirt, _Ulquiorra._" She said, smirking.

"Of course not. I always carry an extra uniform in my car."

She frowned and collected her shirt from the ground, pulling it over her head. She bent down, making sure Ulquiorra got a nice view of her butt and warmth before she stepped into her pants and thong, pulling them back up to his waist.

He smirked and grabbed her from behind.

"You know, for being such a tease I have the authority to take you on this ground." He whispered in her ear.

"Whatever. Thanks to you, I'm losing my job." She said.

"I said you wern't losing your job, at least not today that is." He told her. "I can have a friend come down and pick up your car and take it to your job. I'm going to need you in my car so your boss doesn't get suspicious when I tell him/her why you were late." While saying this, he had been rebuckling his belt to his pants.

"Leave the keys in the car." He said and grabbed her arm and walked her to his own car.

And as soon as they were in that car, Orihime gave Ulquiorra directions to her job and they were off.

"Ms. Matsumoto! I am so sorry that I am so late!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Orihime, I told you not to be late again or I'd fir-" Her jaw dropped when she saw the man walk in behind Orihime, fresh shirt and all. (A/N Had to add it. He couldn't show up with a ripped shirt xD.)

Jabbing Orihime in her rib, her boss whispered, "Who's the cute guy in the cop uniform."

She rolled her eyes at her over excited boss.

"Ma'am, I am very sorry that your employee was late today. She had a problem on the side of the road and I was on my patrol for any speeding cars. It appears her car broke down, hense the reason it is not here." Ulquiorra told her.

"Oh, that's alright! I could never.." Rangiku wrapped and arm around Orihime's shoulders. "..fire this girl for being tardy!" She lied.

Again Orihime rolled her eyes. "Boss, I need to go on stage if you don't mind." She said.

"Not without saying thank you to this man first!" She yelled at her employee.

Nostrils flaring, Orihime cracked out a short 'Thank You'.

Rangiku smiled and gave a wink at the cop. "Well, we've got customers! Come along, Hime-chan."

She mouthed out the word "Finally" before she began to follow her boss to her position. She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and saw Ulquiorra.

"What now?" She yelled.

He smirked, sliding the ticket into her hand, and she nearly died right then and there. "What the hell?" She screamed, luckily not causing a scene.

"Orihime, I advise you to look at the ticket. Anyway, I have to go back. It appears I've been neglecting my work. Maybe on a day off I'll stop by here one day and hopefully have another round with you." He said, his smirk never faltering.

She glared at him.

"Give me a call, _Hime._" He said, walking out the door.

Was he stupid? She didn't even have his number. She allowed her shoulders to slump and she looked at how much the ticket was. Her eyes widened when she realized the price. A 7 digit number was wrote where the price went. She rolled her eyes. _How corny. _She thought before folding the paper and sticking it in her back pocket.

Perhaps she'd give him a call on her break.

* * *

><p>Are you jealous of my most terrible ending yet? I think the actual story itself made up for it though :P Hey, so I don't get flames that say, "Hey! Wtf? Ulquiorra is way too OOC! And Orihime would NEVER work at a strip club!" Don't you think I know that already? However, this is my story and I'll do what I want with it and what I wanted was for Orihime to be a stripper and Ulqui-chan to be a sexy, badass Police Officer. If you guys want, I might make another chapter to this as to how Ulquiorra and Orihime turn out. I kind of have it planned out already. Yeah..I'm gonna make a second part. Idc if you don't want me to :P<p>

Good and Critical Reviews Are Always Welcomed (:

However, your flames will be used for my fire place.

-Cat(:


	2. Eternity

**Haii(: Who's ready for the second installment of my two-shot "7 Digits"? I am very sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. :D**

**Warnings: Rated M For Lemon**

**Song: Breathe Carolina - Velvet **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em>Watch you in the mirror. <em>  
><em>The Way you touch yourself<em>  
><em>Your hips to your fingertips. <em>  
><em>What would you love to do?<em>  
><em>Don't be so impatient. <em>  
><em>Don't lose self control<em>  
><em>I'll make the rules up as we go <em>  
><em>What would you love to do?<em>  
><em>What would you love to say? <em>  
><em>What would you love?<em>

_Princess I just wanna witness. Watch you severing that velvet_  
><em>I won't say the word<em>  
><em>say the word.<em>

_Princess I just wanna witness. Watch you severing that velvet_  
><em>I won't say the word<em>  
><em>say the word.<em>

_Princess, I just wanna witness,_  
><em>Watch you slip right outta that dress<em>  
><em>I won't say the word<em>  
><em>No, I won't say the word<em>  
><em>No, I won't say the word<em>  
><em>Say the word<em>

Music blasted in the large room, dancers were semi-naked, locked in cages. Bills were thrown carelessly around from smashed men.

A green-eyed man walked casually through the club, cop uniform still present. His eyes scanned the room, searching for something or perhaps someone.

He ignored the various eyes that shot at his way from rather unappealing women.

He tilted his head to the side when he felt someone grab his arm. The woman was somewhat attractive, but she didn't catch his eye.

"If you were smart you would release me." He warned.

"But you're just walking all over the place, _alone _I might add. I thought I could," she ran a finger down his clothed chest. "_Keep you company._" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I can assure you, when I am in search of company, I will _not _run to you." He said, yanking his arm out of her grip and walking away from her.

He didn't acknowledge the woman that ran off to a small group to gossip. Probably about what he had just done.

Ulquiorra's eyes finally fell upon his prey. She was in a cage, clad in a rather exposing outfit. She wore a 3 piece Lingerie set, clad in a lace cami with a lace detail to the front, attached garters, with laced hand cuffs. Too top it all off, she had a thong to match.

He slowly approached her, despite the large crowd that surrounded her cage. She grabbed on the cage, and kneeled down, legs spread wide. She made quick eye contact with Ulquiorra before her eyes went wide. She gave him a look, one that was saying '_What the hell are you doing here?_' but he gave her a small smirk.

Another stripper came to Orihime's cage with a key, unlocking her cage. She made a gesture for her to come out, hinting her shift had ended and someone else was going to take over.

_With perfect timing as well,_ Ulquiorra thought.

Once Orihime stepped out of her cage, she pushed through the croud, hips swaying. Once she was face to Ulquiorra her expression turned to angry.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought I was going to meet you at the resturaunt tonight!"

"I couldn't wait for tonight, so I came to see you now." He told her. "Now tell me, Hime, that this place does have private rooms." He asked, taking her in his arms.

She glared up at him. "If I said no, would you believe me?" She asked.

"Of course not. Afterall, I always came here as a crazy teenager. What fake IDs can do for you, right?" He took her by the hand. "Come on then."

Once they set foot in an unoccupied room located in the back, Ulquiorra's hands quickly began to explore Orihime's body.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in your uniform?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at that statement.

"But I already know you'll look more sexy out of it." He said, ripping the cami right off of her body.

She squeeled slightly, "That was the only outfit I had like that!"

"I am a very rich man, Orihime. I could buy you as many outfits as you desired." He stated, licking a trail down her neck.

She blushed softly at that statement. They had only seen each other twice since the high way incident. Why would he be thinking of buying her anything?

"I don't need you to buy me anything." She said.

"Orihime, I do hope you know that I did not come here to speak with you," Ulquiorra locked the door before he roughly grabbed Orihime's hips and pushed her against the wall. "However, I did come here _to fuck you._" He finished.

Orihime had to admit, the way his voice sounded when he mentioned those words was most definitely a turn on. Her knees would've gave out on her if Ulquiorra didn't have her so firmly pressed against the wall.

"Now the question is," he began "..do you want me as badly I want you?" He asked, pinching one of her nipples.

When he didn't get a direct answer, he leaned down to her opposite nipple, suckling it into her mouth.

"Ah!" Orihime moaned out.

"So you do want me as badly as I want you. That's great." He told her.

Ulquiorra then twisted the nipple between his fingers and his teeth gently bit down on the nipple in his mouth.

"I do remember saying how I am most definitely not a man for Fore-play," He licked her nipple softly after biting it again. "..But I sure would love to see," His finger trailed over her lips softly. ".._What these could do._"

Her cheeks tinted a light pink when he said those words. She opened her mouth, licking the tip of his finger. She wrapped her lips around that one digit and sucked softly.

"Well, I had other plans for where those lips could be." He mentioned, groaning softly when she sucked harder. _Gosh, he would love for those lips to be wrapped around his erection right now. He could wait though._

He pulled his finger out of her mouth and leaned up to peck her gently on the lips.

"Hime, I've realized we've only have 2 hours until our _date._ I'm very sorry to have to break up what was about to happen."

Her eyes widened in anger.

"_Excuse me?"_ she exclaimed.

He stood up, fixing his shirt for wrinkles.

"So I will still be seeing you for our date, _right, Hime?_" He asked.

She let out a noise that seemed quite close to a growl. She was hot and completely aroused and he thought he could just up and leave?

"And for revenge on thinking you could tear my clothes, thinking I didn't have an extra uniform," He began, bending down to whisper in her ear. ".._Have fun walking around with ripped clothes._" He nibbled her lobe, moved to kiss her cheek before stopping to move in to kiss her lips.

He stopped just a few centimeters from kissing her lips. He could tell the effect he was having on this woman. He smirked softly and moved away.

"I'll see you soon, Orihime." He said, walking casually out of the room as though nothing happened, hands buried in pockets.

She let out a loud groan.

_Oh, that little..! Wait until I get my hands on you, Officer!_

* * *

><p>Orihime made sure she wore the most skimpiest dress she could find in her closet. It had been a red Keyhole dress. The dress had been strapless.<p>

_It was perfect. Easy to get on and more easier to get off._

The hole of the dress was semi-big, showing a good amount of her breasts. The dress came just a few inches below her butt and it hugged her body. She'd even do Ulquiorra a _huge _favor by saving him the trouble of removing her underwear by just simply not wearing any.

She smirked softly.

_I will torture this man throughout the entire night._

Her face wasn't clad with make up. Mascara was present on her eye lashes and a barely noticeable pink eye shadow. Her lips had a semi-dark red coloring for lipstick.

Her heels were nothing special. Having been standing all day, she went for her 3 inch red heels. She smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

_Yeah, she would knock him dead with how she looked._

As expected, Orihime had shown up at the resturaunt after Ulquiorra. He had waited outside, leaning on the wall when he saw an orange colored car pull up a few parking spots away from his car. He watched as his auburn haired date stepped out of her car.

If it had been possible, his eyes would've been stretching out of his sockets right now, like in old cartoons. How she looked was absolutely breath taking and, might I add, a complete turn on. And he was sure to find out how many men she could attract once they stepped foot in the resturaunt.

He took her and in his own and lead her to the door. He bent down to her ear,

"I wonder if this resturaunt has a policy about having sex on the tables." He teased.

Her cheeks were tinted a light pink. And right now she really did wish she was wearing underwear.

"Well then, are we going to stay out here all night or are we going in to eat?" Ulquiorra asked, pulling her along with him into the resturaunt.

A waitress came up to them as they entered, she eyed Ulquiorra before she turned her attention to both of them.

"Table for two, I suppose?" She asked innocently, making sure nobody else would be coming in later.

"Wouldn't that be obvious?" Orihime said sarcastically. She had seen her glancing at her date, and it didn't make her too happy.

The waitress glared at her, "Of course." And she led them to a table at a corner in the back.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" She asked, sincerely, disguising her anger for Orihime and her interest in Ulquiorra.

"Water." Ulquiorra said, Orihime agreeing to it.

"I'll be back soon with your drinks." The waitress said before walking away.

The way she swayed her hips did not go unnoticed by Orihime but Ulquiorra didn't seem to care.

"You're quite the jealous type aren't you, Hime?" Ulquiorra teased.

She shot a glare at him.

"Shouldn't we be sitting across from each other?" She said, changing the subject.

"Why would we do that? We couldn't do things across from each other, now could we?" He smirked when he saw her roll her eyes.

The waitress came back with two glasses of water a note pad with a pen.

"Here are your drinks and I trust you two are ready to Order?" She said, placing the drinks in front of them.

"Yeah, We Are." Orihime replied between clenched teeth.

She put on a fake smile but the looks that waitress kept giving Ulquiorra was pissing her off.

Sure, she was pretty. A black colored hair that was tied up in a bun. Her face was soft, and her skin was lighter than Orihime's but darker than Ulquiorra's. Her lips were full, kind of like Orihime's and her eyes were a light pink color.

Ulquiorra smirked at Orihime's jealousy. After they both had ordered what they wanted, the waitress smiled at Ulquiorra.

"I don't understand why a man with your looks is out with a girl," she eyed Orihime up and down "..like her." she said.

"Listen, Bit-" Orihime started but was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Well, as you can tell, I prefer her over you. I mean, if I found you the least bit attractive compared to this woman's beauty, which is no where near as close, for your information, I wouldn't be with her right now would I_, Loly?" _

"Whatever. I know once you're through with this woman, you'll come crawling back to me." She said, walking away from the table.

"For the Record, You were always terrible in bed. I never liked you either." He shouted across the resturaunt, causing a fit of small laughters.

Loly threw her head back at him in anger. She scoffed at him before stomping away.

"Who the hell was she?" Orihime asked, angrily.

"I could say she was my ex girlfriend but that would be a lie." Ulquiorra replied.

"So then, who the hell is she?"

"She was an...aquaintance, you could say." He answered.

Orihime rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Why, Orihime, are you jealous?" He teased her.

"Of course not! I was curious, that's all!'' She exclaimed.

"Well, I am here for you tonight. Don't let her get to you. She is quite the annoying one, wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

She just gave a simple nod of her head.

Their talk was cut short when their food was brought to them by a new waitress.

"I am quite sorry about Loly's rudeness. Boss has sent her home for the night." the waitress said.

"Good riddance." Orihime said, smirking.

"Well, I hope the food is to your liking. If you need anything, just call." The waitress then walked away.

"I could get to like that waitress. She doesn't make goo goo eyes at every man she sees." Orihime joked.

"So you were jealous?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Shut up." She replied.

**A/N: In all honesty, I HATE writing dinner scenes and what not. So let's skip to when they're finished their dinner (:**

Ulquiorra was walking outside with Orihime's hand in his own. In his other hand, he held his cell phone up to his ear.

"Would you mind taking a woman's car back up to the station again?" Ulquiorra asked into the phone, already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Alright, Thank you." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Orihime, leave the keys by your car again, wherever you put them last time." Ulquiorra said.

"Why can't we take _my _car this time? And why can't I drive?" She asked, pouting like a child.

"Because I have never been in a car with you behind the wheel before and I would not like to start now. Who knows how you drive?" Ulquiorra joked.

"I drive absolutely fine!" She yelled.

"We're going back to my place, if you don't mind getting in the car already." He said.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the car before sitting in the passenger's seat, Ulquiorra not far behind in the Drivers seat.

Ulquiorra put the keys in the ignition and they were off.

Orihime felt as though they had been driving for nearly 2 hours when it had only been about 45 minutes until they were in front of a house.

It looked like it could be a 3 or maybe 4 story house. She didn't know what to make of it from outside.

Orihime had been so caught up in the house that she didn't realize the hand Ulquiorra offered her to get out the car.

He lead her to his front door, digging in his one pocket for the key and he unlocked the door to a dark house. He flipped on a switch and the light shone.

His house was rather plain. It had white walls to it and mostly everything was black. He had a couch that looked like it could seat about 5 people, depending on how big they were and what looked to be a 42 inch flat screen TV on the wall.

She figured it had been the living room considering there was not much to it. She saw a book case against the wall and a piano that was far in the corner.

"You play piano?" she asked.

"In spare time, yes." He replied. "Would you like anything to drink, Orihime? The kitchen is just across the hall."

"Ulquiorra, I'd appreciate if you'd cut the gentleman act because we both know why I'm here tonight." She said.

"What if I only brought you here to get to know you a little better?" He asked.

"Well then. _That,_" She ran her hand down his clothed chest. ".._can wait until morning._" She kissed his lips softly.

"Sounds like a plan." He said before pushing her against the wall behind her and planting his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

"It pained me, well, not me exactly." He said, motioning down to his growing erection. "To leave you all alone in that club today, unsatisfied."

"So then, Officer..Are you going to give me what I came for?" She asked, lust present in her brown eyes.

"If what you came for is a good fuck, then yes, I will. And I promise it'll be better than our time on your car." He whispered seducitvely in her ear.

Orihime let out an erotic moan as she visioned Ulquiorra fucking her senseless as she held onto the door of her car. Shortly after in the back seat of her car.

"I almost forgot how sexy your moans were.." Ulquiorra said, reaching down below her thighs.

Ulquiorra felt a wetness dripping down her leg. He knew what it had been but surely she wasn't wet that she would leak through her underwear, right?

He went to brush the fabric with his finger tips only to find nothing there. Only her wet lips.

"Well," He began. "...That sure is a turn on. My date isn't wearing any underwear."

She blushed when she saw that look in his eyes, one saying that he was damn sure ready to fuck her.

"I could take you, right now, Hime. In that skimpy little dress." He said, pulling her dress down past her breast.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth, twirling it around his tongue. He gave a hard suck causing Orihime to squeal when she made no sounds from his previous actions.

Ulquiorra lifted one of Orihime's legs, wrapping it around his waist. A single digit slid across her warmth and she immediately bucked against his hand. He smirked.

"Hime, do you know what would make me happy?" He asked.

She didn't say any words but the glance she asked him seemed to ask what.

Ulquiorra leaned up and gave her a hard kiss.

"Touch yourself for me." He said.

She widened her eyes. Was he serious? He wanted to watch her ..._masturbate? _She blushed softly at the thought.

"I'd rather not." She said, moaning when he pressed his palm against her warmth.

"Well, it's either you do it. Or we don't do what you came here for." He said.

To encourage her, he removed his hand from her warmth and pressed his still clothed member against her. She moaned and she realized just how badly she had wanted Ulquiorra.

She blushed, "Uhm, okay." She said, staring at Ulquiorra whose eyes were filled with lust.

He waited patientally for her to start. He had wondered if she ever touched herself before. He took one of her hands in his own and brought it down to her warmth.

He guided her hand with his own, first lightly rubbing at her clit, causing her to buck gently at their intertwined hands. She was embarassed, Ulquiorra had noted when he saw the color of her cheeks turn a dark red.

"Have you never touched yourself before, Hime?" Ulquiorra asked, taking his other hand with hers and moving them up to gently pinch her nipple.

She shook her head. It was quite odd. This woman, a monster in bed, and wore sexy clothing had never touched herself before? Had this been some joke? Was Ulquiorra being pranked? He let out an inward sigh.

"You're going to take it from here. I want to watch you pleasure yourself for me, Hime." He said, pulling his hand back, satisfied when he saw Orihime continued the actions they had done together.

A single digit circled her clit and two fingers twisted her nipple.

"Stay like that. Don't move your hands." He said and took her in his arms.

He took her up the stairs and went through the first door on the right. Inside there wasn't much. It looked like it could have been a guest room. The only thing that stood out the most was what looked to be a Queen Sized bed in the middle of the floor.

He walked to it before he placed Orihime in the middle of it. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. She gave him a quick glance. Did he really have to look at her with a face like _that? _He looked so emotional..

"Move your fingers inside of you." He told her in what seemed to be a demand.

He unbuttoned his pants before pulling the zipper down to stop his erections strain against his pants.

Orihime slipped a finger in her warmth, her thumb taking its place rubbing her clit. Her mouth opened slightly, letting out a silent moan as she began to move the single digit in and out of her.

Ulquiorra continued watching, even his boxers now became a problem just like his pants had just a few moments ago.

He watched as that finger continued in only slow movements.

"Move your finger faster." He demanded.

She stared at him as he watched her fingers every move. From the hand fondling her breast, to the finger pumping inside of her and lastly her thumb that put pressure on her clit.

Her mouth dropped slightly as she let out a moan, her teeth gently digging into her bottom lip. He didn't like the thought of her damaging those perfect lips with her teeth. He climbed over top of her and planted his lips securely on hers, which she immediately returned. Their lips locking together and moving in perfect sync with each other.

Ulquiorra laid between her legs, feeling the back of her hand brushing against his bulge whenever she pulled her digit out. He reached down, pulling her hand away from her warmth and brought up to his face. He grabbed her finger and brought it into his now opened mouth.

He sucked her juices off of her finger and she made a noise that sounded like she was embarassed. Her taste was devine, he had thought before he ground his clothed erection against her warmth.

_Oh god, her taste.._ He didn't know what had come over him when he pulled her finger out of his mouth. In a swift motion, he had been face to face with her arousal and her smell had him in a trance.

His tongue moved out of his mouth and he gave her folds a long lick. Orihime pushed her legs together quickly at the first lick. She immediately earned a growl from Ulquiorra. She frowned, _he sure likes growling.._

Using both hands, he forced her legs back apart, his second lick now going against the bud above her folds. Her scent was arousing Ulquiorra to no end. He felt his erection throb at the idea of once again being encased in her heat. He used two fingers to pull her lips apart, his tongue diving into her warmth, reaching in as deep as possible which wasn't very far.

She let out a loud moan, it had been terribley new for her. She had never had a man go down on her before. When she'd had sex, it was usually quick and over with before she even had her chance to orgasm. Her back arched slightly off of the bed, her toes curling. Her hands met those black locks, tangling themselves in the mess.

Pulling his tongue out, he sucked one of the folds in his mouth.

_Her smell..so toxic.._

He removed his mouth from her warmth, moving up her body and placing her in an open mouthed kiss, allowing her to taste her own arousal. She groaned at the taste which she didn't realize was so amazing about it. She found it utterly disgusting but she kissed him nonetheless.

Their tongues twirled in a sloppy kiss. Ulquiorra continued grounding against the woman underneath him, trying to ease some of the painful throbbing.

She released an erotic moan when his bulged pressed firmly against her warmth. He pulled back from the kiss and stood from the bed. In mere seconds his pants and boxers were around his ankles as he stepped out of them, his shoes and socks somehow coming off as well.

Ulquiorra stared at her on the bed. The dress still covered her stomach and her heels were still present. In fact, he'd always wondered how it'd be to fuck a woman in heels. He settled himself between her legs again so his face was in front of her warmth.

His tongue continued its previous actions, lapping at her nether lips. In a long, wet lick he licked down to up, stopping just at her clit, not giving her the pleasure she really desired.

Orihime bent her legs even more, pulling them closer to her body and spread them further apart. He groaned as her sweet essence continued to fill his nostrils. He brought two fingers up and immediately plunged them into her warmth. Her back arched once more off of the bed and when her hands met his hair, she yanked _hard._

He let out a growl, warning her to stop her assault on his hair which she didn't heed. She was nearly close to yanking a large amount of hair until she felt him bite harshly on her inner thigh. She bucked upwards, her hands immediatley leaving his hair as she squealed in pain.

"I bet that hurt." Ulquiorra said, glaring.

"Ow. Why the hell did you do that?" She exclaimed.

"I like my hair on my head, Hime." He explained.

He stared at the beauty under him. From her auburn hair, to her tinted cheeks, her gray eyes with long lashes and down to her plump lips. He resumed pumping his two fingers out of her before planting his lips onto her full ones in a bruising kiss.

He pulled away, kissing her cheek softly and then following her jawline down to her neck. He kissed her neck, licking to different spots. He was just exploring and he stopped at a spot just below her left ear. He sucked the skin into his mouth harshly, biting down gently and leaving a small hickey so he would remember that one place.

Orihime moaned softly and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. His erection pressed against her thigh and he wanted nothing more than to feel her warmth clenching his need. Not until he felt those lips around him though. He took her head in his hands and stared at her.

"Pleasure me." He demanded.

She looked taken back at his commanding of her. He acted as though he were her master. She realized that he demanding her to do many things that she just went along with.

Orihime reached her hand out but she was stopped immediately.

"With your mouth." He added.

She didn't have a problem with that since it hadn't been the first time giving a man head. In fact, she was told that she was rather a 'pro' at it.

She crawled from being underneath him and waited for him to lay down on his back. Once he did, she crawled in between his legs, firstly taking his stiff member in her hand. She pumped slowly and her actions somehow made him even more harder than he was. Placing her thumb on his slit, she pressed down softly and leaned down to her shaft.

Her tongue licked the underside of his length, moving from the base all the way to the tip, stopping at the finger pressed to his slit. She removed it once she felt his precum seeping through the head. Pressing the tip of her tongue to the slit, she licked the precum away.

He had yet to make a sound which she was fine with. Afterall, she has yet to show this man everything her mouth could do. Engulfing the head, she softly sucked making sure her teeth didn't graze it. She slowly pulled it out, her cheeks sucking in until she released them. She shifted her eyes up to meet his when she took his head in again this time moving down more.

He groaned as she continued to tease his need. He grabbed a handful of her hair and eased her down more. She gagged at first when she felt his head go down her throat but she quickly surpassed the feeling to throw up. Ulquiorra pressed his lips together when he felt a moan threatening to release from his throat.

Orihime didn't need his hand to guide her anymore so she reached up and untangled his hand from her locks. He placed his hands near his head and he just watched her take his length deeper down her throat. She stopped suddenly, just barely away from her nose being nestled in his curls. She frowned. Could she not take all of him in her mouth? She had no trouble taking those other guys.. Then again he was slightly larger than them..

She made her way back up, her tongue sliding across his length, teeth gently scraping against the skin. Just before she released the head, she applied full suction to it, loving when she noticed Ulquiorra forcing his hips to stay where they were. She moaned against the tip, sending a vibration down his length causing him to release the moaned he tried to desperately to stop.

She smirked in victory as she sucked the head into her mouth again, more of his precum entering her mouth. He pulsed in her mouth when he felt himself inching much closer to his release. He grabbed her head and yanked her off of him. She frowned at his actions.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't want to come yet." He answered, grabbing her roughly and throwing her on her back and climbed ontop of her.

He placed his body between her legs and she trapped him between her legs. Ulquiorra tore off the remainder of her dress and her eyes widened.

"What? Do you expect me to walk around in heels when I leave!" She yelled.

"Stop complaining. I'll tell the maid to get you something before she comes to clean the house in the morning." He said, planting his lips to hers, stopping anymore words from coming from her mouth.

He pulled her from off the pillow by her hips so she lay flat on her back on the bed. He lifted her with one hand by her butt just a little. He used his other hand to take his erection and lined it up with her opening. Once he felt it he immediately entered, unable to hold back anymore. His thrusts were not slow, not gentle. They were fast and he had been much more rougher with her than their first time together.

She moaned loudly as he found the tight wall within her that would have her orgasm in mere seconds with just a few thrusts against it. Thrust one, her arms wrapped around his bare back. Thrust two, her nails scratched desperately against his back. Final thrust, nails dug deeply into his back and she tightened around him as her orgasm rushed through her.

She fell limp and Ulquiorra bent his head down to her ear.

"I hope you're not finished because I'm no where near done with you." He whispered, thrusting harder into that spot.

She moaned in disapproval as she already way to sensitive. He smirked and to kick it up a notch, he thumbed her clit in fast motions. She shook her head as she arched her back, allowing him more access inside of her warmth. He thrusted deeper into her and groaned when she tightened again. He throbbed inside of her but it wasn't his time to come yet.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her stomach and in seconds she was on her hands and knees. He pushed back into her without hesitation. She took much more of him than she had in their previous position. Orihime squealed with delight.

"_Oh God! You're so deep!_" She cried out.

He smirked at her outburst and he pulled out. He pushed back in, forcing her to take his entire length, causing her to scream out. He leaned down.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered against her ear.

She was breathing heavily. Never had she had something so big inside of her. She shook her head 'no' though. She thought it was probably the most amazing feeling she has ever had. THe smirk was taken off his face when he felt his inner self coming out. His teeth grew pointed and his emerald eyes turned to a deathly, pitch black.

He growled now, his speed picking up like never before, their bodies shaking the bed making it bang against the wall. Orihime was screaming now. She'd never felt anything like this before. She was begging him to go harder. Oh, how badly she wanted more of him. Her walls tightened around him. He could swear it felt like she wanted to rip his length right off of his body.

He pressed his chest against her back, his tongue briefly licking at the hickey still present on her neck. His nose nuzzled her neck. He pushed into her at his hardest, finally at his peak. He growled in her ear before biting roughly into her neck. Orihime's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Before she let out her ear shattering scream, Ulquiorra had his hand firmly pressed against her mouth.

Her blood poured into his mouth which he immediately swallowed. He kept his teeth inside of her punctured skin as he released inside of her. Orihime's widened more if it were even possible. She moaned through the hand covering her mouth when she let her own orgasm take over. Once the whiteness that filled her eye sight was finally gone, her body fell limp onto the bed and she brought Ulquiorra down with her. His teeth retreated from her neck.

Bringing a hand in front of her eyes, his shut her eye lids. "Sleep now.." he said as he listened to her heavy breathing once again become steady.

He pulled out of her slowly. His black eyes turned back into their original green color and his teeth returned to normal. He looked down and saw his come dripping out of her opening. Had she been awake, he would've taken her again. He turned her over onto her side and he laid behind her, pulling the cover over them. He didn't normally sleep but this woman had used all of his energy.

So he allowed his eyes to be taken over by the darkness.

Orihime awoke in a place she didn't recognize. She rubbed her eyes when she felt a body that was not necessarily warm pressed against her back. Her eyes widened when she remembered the night before. Ulquiorra didn't go so easy on her..

She stood from her laying position and her whole body was sore. Mainly the area between her legs though. She saw 2 doors in the room other than the door that led to the hallway. She assumed one might be a brathroom while the other was a closet. So she took her chances by going to the door furthest away from the bed. She was right, it had been a bathroom.

She walked inside, flipping on the light switch. Bright light immediately filled the bathroom. She walked right to the mirror which was straight across the room. She looked at her appearance thoroughly. Her hair was a complete mess, strands sticking up here and there. Her eyes had slight bags under her eyes but it wasn't anything too noticeable. Her lipstick was smeared on her face and she was sure if she went out, half of it would be on Ulquiorra's lips.

She sighed but she jumped in surprise when she felt two strong arms wrap around her but saw no one but herself in the mirror. She turned around and saw Ulquiorra. Her head turned to the mirror again and she still didn't see him.

"What the hell are you!" She screamed.

"You mean you don't remember any of those scary fairy tales? Some with the magical fairies, like Tinkerbell. What about the ugly duckling? Ever heard of werewolves? Who are their enemies? Who do they despise the most?" He asked.

She was confused. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" She asked.

"I am a vampire." He said.

He pressed two fingers against the mark he left on her neck.

"You see this? This indicates you are my mate now and forever until I say otherwise." He continued. "You will not become a vampire unless I share my blood with you. Believe me, that will be soon because you will spend the rest of eternity with me."

She stared at him with disbelief.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"You will deny it but once you become a dead being, you'll soon stop." He said.

He grabbed her face that was now looking in the mirror at the mark. He turned it back towards his and he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He then placed his hand on her stomach which she didn't mind.

He smirked into the kiss.

**I don't what it was about this lemon that made it hard for me to write. But I finished it nonetheless, and I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't know, I'm actually considering the idea of just continuing this and just see where Ulquiorra and Orihime's life goes. **

**I'm not quite sure what I want to do yet. I mean..Will Orihime accept being Ulquiorra's mate? I mean, she has no choice really. They're forever bound together now unless Ulquiorra says otherwise. :D And I know the ending was not that very good..I'm sorry :( **

**Now, I'm sure it's pretty damn easy to figure out..but I wonder why Mr. Cifer smirked :D:D:D?**

***14 minutes Of Thinking (Literally, took me 14 minutes to think this through.) Later.***

**I will add more chapters to this story. I probably wont update fast so don't assume I'm dead O.o It appears a lot of people like to think that =D Anyway..**

**Your flames will be laughed at and I will troll you until you block me. :)**

**Until the next update =]**

**-Cat**


	3. Run Away

Hey Guys :D I'm so happy a lot of you like this. I'll be honest, I didn't even know I was going to be making Ulquiorra a vampire. It was actually a mid-chapter idea. It's a good thing I know where I'm going with this though xD Otherwise you'd all probably have a LOOOONG ass time to wait for an update xD

**Summary for Chapter: Drama goes down for Ulqui and Orihime. Not only does Hime run away from Ulquiorra but she runs into a very pissed off ex-aquaintance of Ulquiorra's.**

**Rating: T for violence. Not very bad on the graphic side. Not much on the gorey side.**

**Song: Rocky Votolato - I'll Catch You ( I don't know why I used this song for this chapter. When I was mid-chapter, at the time, I thought it sounded good.)**

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>Fifty eight Guthrie Street<em>  
><em>An old postcard you sent<em>  
><em>To help close up wounds that I love to reopen<em>  
><em>Quarters in the tequila<em>  
><em>On the streets of Houston<em>  
><em>You can keep on drinking<em>  
><em>But never drown out where you've been<em>

_Let go, free fall, it's scary, I know, to forgive all of the devils_  
><em>Let go, I'll catch you<em>  
><em>It's scary, I know to, understand what must be done<em>

Orihime's mind was completely blank. She didn't know what to think now as Ulquiorra's lips were still connected to her own. She noted that it was dark out once she looked out the blinds of the bathroom window. _Didn't vampires sleep during the day and stay awake all night? _She thought. _That just makes my plan to escape more difficult than it already is. _

Of course she wasn't quite using her brain. She could wait until the morning, when Ulquiorra was sound asleep. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Where could she go with absolutely no clothes on though?

"I feel odd with no clothes on. Have you talked to the maid?" She asked innocently.

"Ah. She brought your clothes while you were still sleeping. They should be downstairs. Shall I get them?" He said.

"I think it's time I gave myself a tour of the house." She told him, unhooking his arms from around her.

He looked at her, suspiciously. His eyes narrowed but he let her walk out the bathroom nonetheless. Orihime nearly jumped down the long flights of stairs. Once she got those clothes on, she would be gone. She finally reached the end of what looked like a neverending staircase and was greeted by the very plain living room. She wondered why it seemed much shorter on the way up? Was it because Ulquiorra had carried her?

She scanned the living room expectantly, her eyes falling upon a pile of black clothes on the coffee table. She walked over to it and picked it up. She immediately threw on the black shirt that was pretty tight on her chest. It was as if it were suffocating her breasts. There had been a white thong just under the shirt which she immediately put on.

There were black pants that hugged her hips and were rather tight against her legs. She slipped on the black flats the maid had also brought her. _Ahh..feels good to have real clothes on for once..and not walking around in heels. _She thought. She turned around, glancing at the stairs and then the kitchen, making sure Ulquiorra hadn't followed her. She tip toed to the door and slowly turned the handle. She pushed the door open, hoping that it wouldn't make any creaking noises.

To her luck, it hadn't and she stepped out onto the porch quietly, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She looked around where she was. She'd never been on this part of the town but she figured running down the road would get her just about anywhere. So she began to sprint down the sidewalk that led to the house and prayed she'd get far away before he found out she was missing.

_Too bad she hadn't realized the figure smirking down at her from the roof._

"Oh, Hime..I knew I shouldn't have left you alone.." Ulquiorra said.

Through the mark on Orihime's neck, he was able to contact her.

_You can run, Orihime but I will **ALWAYS **catch you._

And Orihime's feet came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widening when she heard the all too familiar voice in her head. The bite mark on her neck had a tingling feeling and she pressed her hand against it. She wasn't going to be fooled by this man, she would keep running. He wouldn't be able to find her if she continued running. Before she could continue her escape though, she was frozen in place.

Laughter was heard in the distance.

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with stealing him from me?" A female screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, the waitress from today was present in front of Orihime. This time; however, her hair was in two long pony tails. Her pink eyes were now a blood shot red, clearly out for blood. Her skin was now as pale as Ulquiorra's and her outfit was almost as bad as her work outfits. (**A/N: Loly's Arrancar Outfit, btw.)**

"What the hell do you want from me?" Orihime yelled.

Loly tilted her head to the side, her eyes filled with amusement. She grinned wildly at the question.

"Didn't I just tell you that I would kill you from stealing Ulquiorra from me?" She screamed, grabbing Orihime roughly by her hair.

Orihime whimpered loudly. "I don't even want him! You can have him!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Princess..once a vampire has marked his mate, he is the only one who can take the mark back..That is unless his precious mates head was torn and the body was burned.." Loly grinned wider. "I am going to have fun killing you.."

o.o

Ulquiorra listened to his mates screams. He smirked. _So Loly got a hand of her, did she_? He thought. _My lucky day. _and he jumped off the roof.

o.o

"Just leave me alone!" Orihime cried out as her cheek met Loly's hand.

"You are just a weak human. Why would he choose you as a mate?"

Loly grabbed Orihime's arm and gripped her wrist hard enough to break it. She touched Ulquiorra's mark on Orihime's neck. She smirked.

"So you are with child? I'll be taking the two things Ulquiorra cares about now. It'll destroy him and he'll come crawling back to me." She threw Orihime to ground.

Just before she landed belly first, she placed her hands out in front of her taking her fall. She shrieked when she felt something sharp enter her hand and at this point she was happy she put her hands out before she fell on her unborn child. She still couldn't believe it. She was _pregnant_? She rolled herself onto her back and lifted her now injured hand that was oozing blood, a rather large piece of glass buried into it.

She let out a pained moan when she pulled the piece of glass out of her hand, her blood now seeping out faster. Loly kneeled down and picked Orihime up by her hair only to slap her with all of her might as she fell to the ground again. She landed in the same position as before, only this time there was no glass to injure her anymore than she already was.

Loly sniffed the air and when she smelled Orihime's blood, she nearly went wild with blood lust.

"I understand why he took you as a mate..your smell is absolutely.._devine._" She said.

She wrapped her long fingers around the womans neck, smirking when she reached up, trying to pry the fingers off of her. For the first time since the abuse began, she let tears fall as she struggled to breathe.

_Ulquiorra...please.._she begged inside of her mind.

Upon hearing her thoughts, he appeared in front of both girls, his eyes pitch black.

"And exactly what are you doing to my mate, Loly?" he said, his fangs growing past his bottom lip.

"A weak human like this shouldn't even deserve the honor of carrying around your offspring." She said, tightening her grip on the womans throat.

Ulquiorra stared at Loly directly into her eyes.

"Release her." He spoke in monotone.

"I will release her once this woman is nothing but a broken body!" She screamed.

Suddenly, some type of energy radiated off of Ulquiorra. Loly's eyes widened as she released her grip on Orihime's neck and she fell to her knees. Ulquiorra was kneeling with Orihime in his arms as he had caught her just before falling and risking the childs life.

Loly glared at Ulquiorra as she struggled to return to her feet.

"I promise you that you haven't seen the last of me. I will destroy that woman! Once I'm through with her, there wont be a speck of dust left of her body!" Loly's eyes were still blood shot red with anger.

She turned and a staticy sound could be heard until Loly was nowhere to be found. Ulquiorra sighed as he looked down at Orihime who was shaking with fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just nearly got choked to death. Do you think I'm alright?" She exclaimed.

If you looked closely, you could see the the annoyense in his eyes. He brought her injured hand to his face to examine it.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a scratch, i'm sure i'll live." She said, snatching her hand out of his grip.

"Why do you fight it? Why do you fight your destiny to become my mate?" He asked.

"I don't love you! And since you bit me without even bothering to ask me if I wanted to be your 'so called mate' I'm not even sure I like you at this point!" She paused for a few seconds, catching her breath.

"I've marked you because I simply have grown a liking to you." He began.

"A _LIKING? _And now what? You don't even love me!"

"Of course not. Maybe I could come to loving you, however. Afterall, we do have _eternity_."

And he pulled her into his arms. The same static sound that was heard when Loly disappeared was again heard. Suddenly, they appeared in the bedroom that started all of this..

"But first..naughty girls must be punished..I have to make sure you don't run away again." He said, a smirk appearing as he looked at Orihime's clothes that had been torn by Loly's hands.

Orihime's eyes widened as he threw her down to the bed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He began.

He tore the remainder of the shirt off of her, her breasts finally able to breathe again.

"_You? I'm not so sure.._"

_To Be Continued..._

**Hahaha :D! Just saying..if it weren't obvious by now there's a lem-Wait a minute..I mean _lime _in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry if the violence scene sucked..I'm soo much better at writing gorey things (weird, right?) Anyway, I'd say this chapter was just a bit of a 'part 1'? Considering its shortness. I rarely ever write short chapters like this..So i'll get started when I wake up and eat breakfast and do all of the other things on my "Daily Mornings To-Do List"**

**And I'd like to say I'm updating faster now? I wont promise part 2 out tomorrow but it will be out before the end of the weekend. Kk :D?**

**Your flames will be shoved right up your ass. :)**

**Until the Next Update..**

**-Cat(:**


	4. Punishment

Ugh! I'm sorry I didn't have this updated Sooner D: It makes me feel bad:(!

As a response to one of the reviewers; I will keep Orihime as the girl who doesn't immediately accept the way her life is now. She isn't going to immediately go around saying "I Love You, Ulquiorra." Why would I do that? Where would the plot be in this story?

Anyways, there's a reason I have Orihime putting up a fight in the beginning which shouldn't be hard to figure out why. He just marked her out of nowhere, I wouldn't want him putting his hands on me :/ (Or would I? Pssha, that sexy beast. :D)

**Summary for Chapter: In order to stop Orihime from running away again, Ulquiorra has to prove that she belongs to him. And what other way to do that? By punishing her.**

**Warnings: Spanking. Lemon (No Limey Build Up)**

**Song: Blackout - Breathe Carolina (There's a part of the lyrics I skipped btw.)**

Now I _know_ I said **no **lemon for this chapter..but I couldn't stop myself from making one :(( In any case, Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>Cut up and I can't feel my hands<em>  
><em>No need to chase.<em>  
><em>Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like you're <em>  
><em>dying for this?<em>

_I'm only getting started_  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>This time I've got nothing to waste<em>  
><em>Let's go a little harder<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>  
><em>I wont Blackout<em>  
><em>I'm on my way<em>  
><em>I'm only getting started<em>

Orihime stared up at Ulquiorra, her eyes seemed to be saying, "What're you going to do to me?" If he hadn't picked that up from her eyes, she sure was thinking it.

"I will do things to you that'll make you beg me for more." He laid ontop of her, his left arm supporting his weight. "Things that'll give you .._pain_." He applied pressure to the wound on her hand that was still bleeding, just barely. "_And pleasure_."

He brought his head to her exposed chest and sucked gently on the skin.

"I also didn't satisfy my hunger when I bit you just a few hours ago." He finished.

Orihime slapped her hand against the bite mark, clearly indicating that she would not let him bite her again without permission.

"You know, that isn't the only place I can bite you. Every single area on your skin.."

He gently bit down on the skin he had been sucking, grazing it. He licked the ends of his fangs of the small amount of blood he drew.

"..but this specific place is what I desire." He said, yanking her hand away from her neck.

Orihime backed up against the headboard and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Don't touch me." she warned.

"And if I do?" He asked.

He moved closer to her and reached his hand out to grab one of her legs which she immediately swatted away.

"You wish to play aggressive?" He said. "If that is the case..I might just have to be a little more rough with your punishment than what I planned."

In a motion that Orihime could not follow, Ulquiorra had her on her stomach and he hovered slightly above her. He made sure that her stomach was only mere inches from the bed so he didn't hurt the unborn child.

"Do you want to know what your punishment is, Hime?" He asked, dragging a pale finger down her back. "Have you ever been spanked before?"

She groaned at the question. No, she'd never recieved a spanking before and she didn't want to start having them now whenever she 'misbehaved'. For some reason however, she felt that Ulquiorra wouldn't do something like that considering her pregnancy. She wasn't even 2 days in her pregnancy though, let alone 1.

When she saw his arm extend to the waistband of her pants, she kicked her leg back in a sad attempt to atleast put him in shock. She failed, however, and he grabbed the waistband, his other hand soon joining. He pulled them off of her with ease and he removed the flats she wore as well.

"I don't want to be touched by you!" She exclaimed.

"Well tough. You're just going to have to deal with it." He said.

He fingered with the thong and leaned down to her ear.

"_I'll make sure you enjoy every single second of this._" He whispered.

And for some reason, Orihime had a very difficult time believing his words. Punishments weren't meant to be enjoyable so why shouldn't she think he was lying?

"_It's alright. Even if you don't enjoy your punishment, I'll make sure that you love what comes afterwards._" He continued.

Orihime rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was he going to do for her? _Bathe me? _She thought and snickered.

"_If that is what you wish, I'll do it._"

Oh, she had almost forgot that he had the ability to hear her thoughts. She'd have to be careful about what she's thinking about.

Orihime winced slightly when he grabbed her butt, squeezing roughly.

"_Are you ready_?" He asked her.

She wanted to scream no but for some reason, she was unable to speak. So she made a quick shake of her head but Ulquiorra pretended he didn't see it. He raised his hand slightly, and settled it back down with a soft slap.

_This is my punishment.._? Orihime thought as he repeated his previous movements. Oh, but it was going to get worse, _much worse. _And once Ulquiorra heard her thoughts, he smirked and went harder. The smacking sounds were loud, filling the entire room. Orihime's moans of pain were soft but Ulquiorra would fix that.

Raising his hand again, he slammed it back down, loving her scream. Ulquiorra was a bit on the sadistic side and he'd teach his mate to enjoy her punishments. Orihime's eyes were clenched tightly, her teeth digging roughly into her bottom lip as she tried to hold in every single sound. Ulquiorra wasn't having it.

His next strike left a stinging feeling and Orihime couldn't keep back the sound that forced her mouth open. Her teeth had slightly punctured her bottom lip, a small amount of blood seeping through. The smell reached Ulquiorra's nostrils and he'd decided his mates punishment was over. He flipped Orihime by her waist and pulled her legs apart, slipping between them.

He captured her chin between 2 fingers and leant down to lick her bottom lip. The blood wasn't nearly enough to send him into a blood frenzy. It was enough to have him craving for more though. The day his mate became a vampire was the day he would cherish forever. No, he didn't love her but as he said before, they have eternity together so he might as well try to love her.

His mating mark said differently though. Once he has inflicted the bite, it makes him more caring to her than how he would like to. He could feel his teeth sharpening and growing slightly past his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, piercing her neck, causing Orihime to moan out in pain.

Ulquiorra didn't notice the small hands trying to pull his head away from her neck. Her blood filled his waiting mouth and he drank, hungrily. He laughed inwardly as she made attempts to hurt him by pounding her fists into his back. That had only encouraged him to sink his fangs deeper into her neck. She let out a noise that sounded like a quiet scream. The first time he bit her, he'd only stayed in for only seconds. How long had his fangs been in her neck? More than a minute?

She felt weak as she felt the blood leaving her body. She could hear it falling down his throat. She fell limp in his arms and that told Ulquiorra it was time to stop. He retracted his fangs, licking the corner of his lip free of the stray blood.

"I think I may have drank a bit too much." He said, smirking.

Orihime attempted a face in which she hoped looked annoyed and angry. She opened her mouth to reply but her voice was muffled by Ulquiorra's hand, his head by her ear.

"I think this would be the perfect time to let out some release.." He whispered.

She shivered slightly at his voice and then her eyes widened when she felt a finger enter her mouth, touching her top row of teeth.

"Ahh..your teeth are perfect, straight. Everything needed for a vampire's teeth to grow in properly." He said, removing his finger.

He could imagine it. Her vampire teeth just coming in and her blood craze that follows only seconds later. He could _feel _it. Her small fangs digging into his neck and his blood filling her mouth. The image was vivid, _so real_. And it sure as hell was enough to make him hard.

He hadn't bothered to discard any clothing. He unbottuned his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down so they hang down his knees. His length was hard and he wanted her badly. Orihime wouldn't lie, she had wanted him, too. Once seeing his erection, she remembered how it felt in her, and how its owner never failed to make her orgasm.

Orihime saw Ulquiorra smirk. He must've been reading her thoughts again. He didn't bother to remove her thong. He merely moved the fabric to the side and pushed into Orihime at an agonizingly slow pace. Sure, he'd wanted to plunge into her and fuck her until she begged for him to stop but he felt the need to extend her punishment. His pace slowed even more when he felt her trap him between her legs, her heel digging into his lower back trying to making him go faster.

She even attempted to thrust her hips upwards but to no avail. His hands had already pressed her down to the bed. She moaned in frustration, cursing at him in her mind. Her body was on fire and if she had the strength to roll them both over so she was ontop, she would. She narrowed her eyes at him and he flashed her a smile.

He pulled his length out of her, loving her noise of disapproval. He rubbed his length up and down her opening. He watched as she bent her legs even more, silently begging him to take her already. So he lifted her legs, pressing them to the bed by her knees and slid back into her.

Her warmth was much more tighter in this position and he had to use more force to push into her.

"I want you to beg me.." He said.

He stopped all together when he felt resistance. This position wasn't much to his liking either. He wasn't able to bury himself inside of her but she seemed to be enjoying it..

"Feels good.._Fuck me_.."

She moaned when he brought one leg down and thrusted deeper into her. Her begs weren't nearly substantial enough though.

"_What was that_?" He asked with a smirk.

He began to pull out of her in a slow pace but her voice stopped him.

"God damnit! Fuck me, _NOW._" She exclaimed.

He knew better. Always comply to your mates desires. He pushed back into her with a hard thrust into her walls. She let out a gasp of pleasure and reached up, curling her fingers into his shoulders. His slow movements were even torture to him so he began his fast pace.

He began a series of fierce thrusts, burying himself deeply inside of her. She arched her back, purring softly as his thrusts quickened. He grunted searching for his release. He had remembered specifically where that certain bundle of nerves were inside of her. Switching his angle slightly, he pounded into her.

She threw her head back, not able to hold back the needy moans escaping her throat. He pushed himself into her even harder, he needed release but he would not come before her. He reached his free hand in front of them, using his thumb to rub her clit gently.

His hips rocked hard against hers. They had a perfect rhythm, moving in complete sync. It felt unbelievably amazing to Orihime, more so than the last two times. Orihime contracted around his length, making it hard for him to keep up his fast thrusts but he still managed them. He stopped his thrusting all together though, buried inside of her and only grinding into her. His tip was rubbing delicately against her tight wall.

Her eyes became clouded with whiteness and she released a final yelp of pleasure. She fell limp and gently whimpered when Ulquiorra released his seed into her, it entered her in jets. He fell and he moved to the side before he fell on her. He had been unable to hold himself up, it was too early to be using so much energy.

He watched as her eyes fluttered close and her breathing evened out.

"It's just a matter of time..I've captured your body and soul, all I need is your heart now.."

Darkness overtook his eye sight, it had been a long morning..

* * *

><p>I have chinese food.<p>

You jealous? BUHAHAHAHA.


	5. Nowhere To Hide

I'd say this is probably the fasted update i've had in a while. XD It's kind of short though..so I shouldn't be proud, heh x3

**Summary For Chapter: When Orihime wakes up, Ulquiorra is deep in his sleep. She figures if she's escaping she might as well do it now. **

**Warnings: Nothing much to this chapter. Cliffy though xD**

**Song: Remedy - Little Boots**

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>I can see you stalking like a predator <em>  
><em>I've been here before <em>  
><em>Temptation calls like Adam to the apple <em>  
><em>But I will not be caught <em>  
><em>Coz I can read those velvet eyes <em>  
><em>And all I see is lies <em>

_No more poison _  
><em>Killing my emotion <em>  
><em>I will not be frozen <em>  
><em>Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh <em>  
><em>Stop stop preying <em>  
><em>Cause I'm not not playing <em>  
><em>I'm not frozen <em>  
><em>Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh <em>

_Move while you're watching me _  
><em>Dance with the enemy <em>  
><em>I've got a remedy <em>  
><em>Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh <em>  
><em>Move while you're watching me <em>  
><em>Dance with the enemy <em>  
><em>Here is my remedy <em>  
><em>Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh<em>

Orihime awoke to the sunlight trying to break through the blinds that covered the window. She winced slightly, peaking through half lidded eyes. She felt Ulquiorra's protective arm around her which she shook off. Standing up from her laying position, she stretched her arms, letting out a yawn.

A thought had accured to her suddenly. _Didn't vampires sleep when the sun came out_? She thought. It could've been just a myth, but she wasn't going to take her chances. If she was giving the chance to escape, then god damnit she would take it.

She searched the room for a dresser or a closet. Her eyes settled upon a black dresser. Speed walking to it, she opened the middle drawer, finding various colors of shirts. She took the first one on the top, throwing it on over her head. Turning her head to the sleeping figure on the bed who was in a deep sleep. She rolled her eyes, making her way to the door.

The sooner she was out of there, the better.

o.o.o

"No, I'm in Hueco Mundo." She spoke into her phone.

"What the hell are you doing there?" The man on the other line yelled.

"You know I have a job in Las Noches, that's part of Hueco Mundo." She said.

"Right. Where's your car? Why do you need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Uhm, well. I'm not quite sure where my car is, that's why I need you to pick me up." She explained.

"Yeah, alright. Just go to your job and I'll pick you up there."

She gave a small "Mhm" into her phone before hanging up. She was only a few minutes away from her job so she began walking.

The sun was still bright and in the sky and the clock on her phone read 3:47 PM. The sun would usually set between 6 and 8 PM. There was enough time to get as far away as possible from this town. She should be safe in Karakura town as long as she kept her mind clear.

This mating thing had to have some sort of loophole. Like if they were apart for too long, it would disappear. She was beyond annoyed. What would she say if any of her friends had noticed two holes in her neck?

"_Oh. Well, I met this cop on the high way and we've been seeing each other ever since. He also bit me. Did I mention he's a vampire_?"

That just _screams _mental hospital. What person in their right mind would believe such words unless they were completely insane?

She had to stand outside her job for nearly an hour before she saw the familiar black mercedes pull up. She ran to the passenger side, immediately jumping in and pulling on her seatbelt.

"You seem like you're in a rush." Said an orange haired man.

"Well, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Preferably before the sun sets." She explained. "I just..need to get away from someone."

"Who? We could call the cops. Do you know where he is?" The man said.

She chuckled lightly, "Ichigo, believe me..not even the S.W.A.T team could possibly defeat this man."

He frowned at her and he opened his mouth to reply to her comment but Orihime cut him off.

"Just drive, please?"

He sighed and drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked shifting his eyes to her for a brief second, realizing the shirt she wore was very large. "And whose shirt is that?"

"Anywhere. Just get me out of Hueco Mundo. And it doesn't matter whose shirt it is." She answered. "Can we please stop the small talk? I'm trying to keep my mind clear of anything."

He didn't reply and she exhaled. She muttered a 'Thanks'.

"Hey, wait. I want to go out. When we get to Karakura, can you take me to the club?" She asked.

"Uh..sure. Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to get drunk tonight." She answered, smirking.

He shook his head and let out a drawn out sigh, he nodded none the less.

* * *

><p>She had slept most of the ride and by the time they made it to the club, the sun was setting. The clock on her phone read 6:57 PM. She sighed, she should've never suggested coming here. She didn't have anything sexy to wear with her either.<p>

It didn't much mind. Ichigo offered to stay with her so she had a ride to get home. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was getting there. She felt warm as she downed another shot. Ichigo stared at her, amazed that a girl like her could down a shot in one go. He could even hear it moving down her throat after she made a loud gulp.

Orihime asked the bartender for another and he smirked at her. He pushed another shot glass to her and just as she was about to pick it up, Ichigo held her wrist.

"I think that's enough for you, Orihime. You're anything but tipsy." He said.

Her words had slurred when she replied to him. "Ichi.." She let out a hiccup, "Just on-.." She belched. "..One more."

"No, look at yourself, Hime. You're a mess." He said.

She frowned. "Don't call me Hime. It makes me angry." She said.

"Huh? I've been calling you that since Middle school, wh-"

"And now you're going to stop calling me that. For me, alright? It just..gives me the chills." She said. "I'm sure you understand."

He nodded. Then his eyes widened when Orihime giggled like a young school girl.

"Oh my gosh! I _LOVE _this song!" She squeeled with delight. She took him by the arm. "Dance with me, Ichi-kun!" The alcohol taking over her senses completely.

He sighed and followed her out to the dance floor. He knew her job as a dance and stripper. He wasn't so sure if this was a good idea especially in her drunken state.

She chose the spot in the middle of the club and she put her hands on his shoulders and began swaying her hips like a lunatic. She had such a big smile on her face. Ichigo groaned.

"Orihime, you have to stop. You know I have a girlfriend." He said, putting his hands on her hips to push her away.

"Who, Rukia? Hehe, she doesn't have to know!" She said, letting out a hiccup. "Let's take pictures!" She squeeled, snatching her phone out of her back pocket.

She wrapped an arm around him and gave a big smile and snapped a picture of it. She placed her lips to the edge of his mouth and snapped another picture.

That continued up to the point where Orihime placed her hand on his crotch, and kneeling down so she was just below his waist.

_A figure yawned, stretching his muscles and leaning up. Immediately realizing that there was no longer a warm figure next to him. _

_He springed up from the bed and scanned the room. He saw his middle drawer open and he realized one of his button up shirts were taken._

_The bedroom door was wide open, he was certain he had closed it. He walked downstairs and the front door. He knew it had been locked before and the screen door outside of it was swinging open from the strong winds._

_He let out a growl. He was angry, this woman never gave up. Had his punishment not been clear enough? Sure, he was only slightly rough with her but he didn't want to harm her._

_He concentrated very hard, trying to find atleast a speck of thought from Orihime. He heard odd giggling, her voice was singing a song with a groggy voice and..wait, did she say 'Ichigo'?_

_That's when he got mad. He went upstairs to get a new pair of clothes. He could feel her through the mating mark, he knew where she was and he could be there in mere seconds. _

_Whoever this..Ichigo was..he would maul this man with his own hands.._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Orihime. Stop NOW!" Ichigo yelled, a little louder than he wanted to.<p>

A few people stopped dancing to turn to the middle of the dance floor. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, her big brown eyes somehow getting even bigger. Ichigo sighed.

"I think it's time we left now, Orihime." He said, grabbing her gently by the arm and leading her to the door.

As they walked out, Ichigo supported Orihime's slouching body by holding her up by her waist.

"Come on..atleast try to stand properly." He said.

Then, Orihime's legs stopped walking with Ichigo, he had began dragging her. Her eyes widened as she stared ahead.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" He asked, following her gaze to a man with black clothes on.

Ichigo understood completely how uncomfortable Orihime was. This must've been the man she had been talking about.

"Hey, who the hell ar-" The man gave Ichigo a glare, it seemed to get the point across. The glare looked more of like a "I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-and-step-away-from-the-girl" look. It sure did shut Ichigo up.

His next words seemed to sober Orihime up rather quickly.

"Did you honestly think you could escape from me, _Hime_?"

His voice was hard, anger was hiden behind it and she may have been exaggerating, but she was quite sure she heard a small amount of hurt in his tone.

He turned his gaze back to the orange haired man.

"And I could ask the same for you. Now, I will ask you this _once_."

His voice became a dangerous and violent tone. You could tell, he was most definitely not a man to mess with.

"_Who the hell are you_?"

* * *

><p>It's not MUCH of a cliffhanger but you see, it's a cliffy as to the major events that will take place in the next chapter. Uhm, I'd say this is about one of the chapters that are my least favorite. It didn't have much of the plot in it at all and I guess you could just call it a filler and get you prepared for what's really going to happen.<p>

The only part I truly felt good about was the part where Ulquiorra woke up. It came to my mind quickly and so easily where as I had to think so damn hard for all of the other parts. Especially the part where Orihime has left the house.

I know this is NOT going to be to a lot of your likings. I'm actually sorry about that. Thanks for being so patient with my slow updates and not being complete fangirls about it and saying how you'll die if I don't update. That DOESN'T encourage me to update quicker, believe me.

I read all of your reviews but I don't reply to most of them. But I DO read them, don't think I don't xP

Your flames will be used to burn my boyfriends hair because he wont shut the fuck up..He **loves** his hair xD

-Cat(:


	6. Confessions

Hey guys :D I am currently eating pretzels because they help me think. And they're fucking DELICIOUS..

**Summary for Chapter: Ulquiorra is pissed and Ichigo is acting more tough than he should be.**

**Warnings: Small amount of Violence. Ulquiorra's confession.**

**Song Used: Breathe Hope In Me - A Day To Remember (Beautiful song IMO.)**

Nypsy: I like your reviews xD I don't know why, I just do. They give me ideas for what I should be doing in my future chapters :D Also, there will be NO IchiHime. I've said it many times before and it's on my profile, I DESPISE IchiHime. I also dislike GrimmIchi except for in this ONE story. In any case, the only reason Orihime would even be with a guy besides Ulquiorra is to make him jealous. Nothing more.

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>I'm so afraid, I can't hold on this time<em>  
><em>Thats why I write, to let you know<em>  
><em>Just what goes on<em>  
><em>'Cause this is me, and everything I've dreamed<em>  
><em>And you know that I can't just settle for anything<em>

_Just once more can we pretend that everything is okay_  
><em>And that we are all happy<em>

_Breathe hope in me_  
><em>I need you<em>  
><em>I try so hard to make this work in my life<em>  
><em>I still believe in you<em>

_Play that faster and maybe they will move to our sound_  
><em>This is the way its supposed to be<em>  
><em>Coming together, on the dance floor <em>

_Will You Light The Scene_

_Sing along_  
><em>This is your favorite song<em>  
><em>And we'll play along<em>  
><em>'Cause you're the reason I'm alive<em>

If looks could kill, that emotionless face that still somehow seemed to show anger would have Ichigo weeping in pain on the floor.

"I will not repeat myself, _human_." Ulquiorra said, his voice ominous.

"Well, you just might have to. I couldn't hear you the first time." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Are you the one who's been fucking with Orihime?"

"If you mean by _fucking _her, then yes, I am him." Ulquiorra answered, his joke leaving Ichigo speechless.

Ichigo turned his head to Orihime who had a dark crimson blush spread across her cheeks. He gave her a _You-didn't-tell-me-you-were-sleeping-with-him _look. Orihime turned her head to the floor, too embarassed to discuss it with him, especially in front of Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo, that is your name, right? Why do you seem so shocked? Surely you would've thought a woman with her beauty was not a virgin, correct?" He questioned him.

Ichigo was still beyond shocked, completely speechless as he stared at Orihime for a few more seconds. He then smirked.

"Of course I knew she wasn't a virgin. Afterall, I was her first fuck." He said, laughing inwardly.

It was a lie, there was no doubt about that, but Ulquiorra seemed to believe it. That look on his face was a twisted evil. It took all of his strength to keep his beast inside of him even though they both clearly wanted to tear this man limb from limb. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra's eyes turned into a darker shade of green, quickly turning to a black color. Her eyes widened, she knew where this was going and she had to stop him.

_He's lying! _She screamed in her mind, praying he had heard her.

Ulquiorra snapped his head to her but that didn't stop him. Did he believe her? Yes. However, he would teach this man that he should choose his words a lot more carefully when he is in the presence of a vampire.

"Your words are nothing but lies. I will bring you a great deal of pain." Ulquiorra threatened, his eyes turning completely black.

That's when Ichigo began to worry. What kind of man's eyes turned to pitch black? He reached his arm out to Orihime, grabbing her arm and pushing her behind him. Ulquiorra let out a wicked laugh.

"You believe you could ever protect that woman? I would never think of hurting her. You, however, are a different question."

He appeared in front of him, his hand reaching for his neck in a quick motion that not even Ichigo could follow. He squeezed tightly, not hard enough to snap the mans neck but hard enough to not allow any air in or out.

_How shall I kill him, Hime? I'll suffocate this man, I'll rip his body parts off one by one, making sure he's alive to feel every single ounce of pain I'll be inflicting upon him. _

He had a twisted smirk on his face as he felt the shock and fear radiating off Ichigo. In his body, he felt Orihime's nervousness and he didn't heed her words as she screamed for him to stop. When grabbed the arm he held Ichigo up with, he was almost tempted to push him away from her.

_Please..I promise to go back with you. I promise I wont try to leave again! Just leave him alone! _

He was annoyed with Orihime. He threw Ichigo to the concrete sidewalk, smelling the blood immediately from the skin he scraped. He was almost tempted to kneel down next to the man on the ground trying to catch his breath and just drink last drop of his blood. It would be a quick death, which is why he chose not to do that.

"You're lucky, _human_. This woman just spared you more time to survive. The next time I see you near her, I will _not _hesitate to rip your very heart out of your chest.

He could hear sirens going on and he looked around, seeing the huge scene he had made. Someone had a cell phone out, he had assumed it was he who called the police. He walked casually to the black haired man, grabbed his wrist in a dangerously tight grip, satisfied when he heard the snap. He took the phone that had fallen out of his hand and threw it at the brick building across the street, breaking it to pieces.

The sirens sounded closer so Ulquiorra went to Orihime and wrapped his arms around her.

"_My mate..._" He whispered in her ear before the static sounded and they were no longer in the middle of a crowd but at Ulquiorra's once more, in the living room.

Orihime let out an inward, stressed sigh. All of that only to come back to where it all truly began. She stared at Ulquiorra in fear. Just the night before he had punished her for running away. She was afraid that he would give her another punishment.

"Do not worry, I will not punish you." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit down with him on the couch.

"Why do you keep running from me?" He said.

She let her eyes fall to her lap. "Why do you keep coming after me? Isn't it obvious I don't want to be here? If you cared about me at all, you'd let me go!"

"That's where you're wrong. When someone cares for another, they aren't going let them go so easily. You read too many stories." He explained.

"Why? Why would you pick me? Of all the millions of females in this world, why did you pick me?" She asked. "You ruined my life."

His eyes softened at her innocense. He didn't even know why he had chosen her.

"I had dreams.."

_Her skin was beautiful, a light tan. Her body, small but big in all the right places. Her face was always covered though in a black veil. She was short, only a few inches below him. There was a couple of orange strands of hair that fell down her back._

She occured in his dreams frequently. He never saw her face, of all the women with petite bodies a big breasts in the world..but..

_"You will find me in Karakura Town, ..Ulquiorra." She whispered._

_Her voice was soft but it sounded like she had yet to go through puberty. It was beautiful in his opinion though.._

Her voice sounded just like Orihime's. Though many of the japanese women had voices that sounded similar to eachothers. Hers was just unique, he couldn't explain it.

"I had dreams of a woman who wore a black veil whenever she appeared. I never had the chance to see her face. But her body, her voice.. the orange hair is all too similar to yours. I could never be sure if you were the woman I was supposed to find and mark, but I've gone through so much shit to find you." He stopped suddenly, not understanding why he was sharing such things with her.

"So you've never seen the face. That doesn't tell me why you picked _ME_." She said.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I marked you because you resembled the woman the most. Did I forget to mention she said I could find her in Karakura Town? There was still a massive population of orange haired women here but I'd say only a few matched the figure of the woman in my dreams. You were the first one that had the description of her completely perfect."

Even after saying all of that, she still didn't want to believe it.

"I wont believe it unless I see it." She stated.

"If that is truly what you desire. I make no promises that I will disgust you." He said, raising his hand to his face.

"Hu-, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She squeeled in horror.

He took his eye right out of the socket, crushing it in his palm.

"Watch, mate." He said as a holographic scene appeared in front of the two.

It seemed to rewind very fast. She had catched a glimpse of Loly suffocating her, back to the night they went out to dinner, to the time they had sex on her car and finally to a woman with a figure that looked just like her own. She saw Ulquiorra standing in front of her, a strand of orange hair in his hand.

_"I have no idea what you look like. How am I going to find you?" _He said.

The woman began to fade away, her last words..

"_You will find me in Karakura Town, ..Ulquiorra._"

The holograph disappeared then and Ulquiorra turned to her.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

She was speechless. She didn't turn to look at him, she was sure if he did there would be an eye missing so she gave a simple nod of her head.

"Now you understand why I've marked you. I cannot leave you now, though. You now have a vampire child inside of you." He said.

Her eyes widened. "I'm giving birth to a VAMPIRE?" She screamed.

"I figured you already knew that. It's late, you should get sleep." He said, standing up.

She sighed. She was still trying to cope with everything he told her. He picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Sir, can you give a description of the man who assaulted you tonight?" A man in a police uniform asked.<p>

"A man..he had black hair, it was shoulder length. His eyes were so fucking..green. And the freak, he had these fucking green tear markings going down his face on both sides. He wore all black and he was so pale." Ichigo said.

He was still somewhat frightened, the power that man had was great. The police officers had gathered together chatting. Their words were fast, Ichigo couldn't pick up a word they said.

A man with brown eyes came through, a smile present on his face, except it wasn't a smile. More of a smirk.

"Have we found out who our man is yet?" He asked.

"Sir, we believe the person who hurt this man is none other than Ulquiorra Cifer, your favorite officer." One of the cops said.

"Is that so?" He said, the one strand of brown hair blowing in the wind, his smirk never faltering. "Sir, I'm going to have to take you back to the station for further questioning, if that is alright with you?" He asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, sure.."

His smirk widened, "Excellent."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't obvious, the man at the end is AIZEN. Yes everyone, we still need our evil doer - Sosuke Aizen :3 And not only that, Ulquiorra wasn't a liar when he said he was a cop :O Well, duh. I mean, he didn't just hijack a cop car and ninja the owners uniform just like that. Though, he could've xD<p>

Fast updates, YEAH! Uhm, you're all lucky. If you like Ichigo you are so damn lucky I had the generosity not to kill him, I was tempted to. Besides, Aizen has plans for him anyway :D

19th Birthday tomorrow so don't feel bad if you don't see an update then or the day after. D: Updating fast makes me happy... :D

Flames will be used to roast chestnuts and burn in the third degree.

-Cat(:


	7. Transformation

..Well, Harro Thar. :D After a long break of this story, I've finally gotten more ideas for it. And..Hopefully I'll be updating this story a lot faster. ANYWAYS. I LOVE Vampire Knight and I may even use a few things from there like a "Pure Blood" and what not. I will NOT use the plot, i'm original.

Also, if you ever see me say anything about Twilight or anything similar to it (I saw someone say it reminded them of Twilight) Then..uhm idk wtf to say to you :D Maybe I do have references to it and I just don't realize it, I have no idea.

**Summary for Chapter: When Orihime wakes up, Ulquiorra dedicates the day to the both of them. And he thinks it may be time for him to share something with her..**

**Warnings: Short Lemon. It's readable in like 13.8 seconds! (Yes, too many lemons in this story. But Ulqui is a horny vampire :D)**

**Song: She Wolf - Shakira**

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_  
><em>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy<em>  
><em>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open<em>  
><em>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<em>

Orihime awoke to a chill shooting threw her body. She rolled over in the bed, searching for any source of warmth. She groaned and sat up in the bed. Running water came from across the room which she assumed was behind the closed bathroom door.

She stood up, walking to the door and realizing she still had Ulquiorra's clothing on. Turning the knob, she walked into the bathroom and rubbed her arms. She hoped that the running water was the sink faucet.

To her luck, it had been. However, Ulquiorra stood half naked in front of her, only a towel covering his waist and below. She blushed, turning quickly and muttering a sorry but he caught her by the wrist.

"What do you need?" He asked in a silky voice.

"I.." She paused, what was she going to say?

_Oh, i'm cold and I was kind of hoping you could come to bed with me for a little bit longer._

"Nothing." She replied and turned on her heels.

He smirked and caught her by the waist this time wrapping his bare arms around her.

"Are you still so embarassed to be my _mate?_" He asked.

She blushed and felt the need to ask him a question that she figured was common for all vampires.

"Uhh, I thought vampires were supposed to have cold skin?" She asked.

"I'm a pure blood." He smirked with fangs.

She dropped it there, not wanting to get into it any further.

"And it's morning, why are you up?" She asked.

"I sleep when I want to. I can sleep in the morning or I can sleep at night or I can just choose not to sleep at all." He responded. "Anything else?"

She gave a small shake of her head. She had long gone back to being warm and snuggled into his grasp.

"Today I dedicated to us. I want to get to know you and I'm sure you want to get to know me." Ulquiorra said. "You should know of my people and my enemies."

She nodded and walked forward when she felt Ulquiorra pushing her towards the room.

"And tonight will be a memorable night." He added.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

He smirked behind her, "You'll see."

o.-o.o.0.-.0

"_No _sex." Orihime said when Ulquiorra opened her door and held his hand out.

"I make no promises." He replied and pulled her out of the car.

What she wore was absolutely sexy and most definitely appealing to him but he did not need her attracting any other men so he took her to a more private place. He had been here many times before by himself and once with Loly which was a huge mistake.

Ulquiorra led her to the door to the tall building. A man in a black suit came up asking how many there would be and if there will be any late comers. He led the two up to the fourth floor of the building and showed them to a double doored room.

Orihime wasn't quite shocked at what had been in the room. In fact, it looked a lot like Ulquiorra's living room and bed room combined.

"I hope the room is to your liking." The man said, giving a small bow and walking out the room.

"So Mr. Vampire, are you going to be like a normal guy and actually take me out for dinner at a diner filled with other couples?" Orihime asked.

He stared at her as though she were crazy, "If that is what you want but I make no promises I wont claw out the eyes of any man who I catch staring."

Orihime rolled her eyes and obviously didn't believe him but she didn't know what this man was capable of.

"Well then, can't keep the baby waiting." Ulquiorra said. "Let's go."

o.-o.o.0.-.0

Orihime sat across from Ulquiorra, arms crossed and a frown upon her face.

"I swear on your life that if that _bitch _is our waitress again, I'm going to kill you." Orihime threatened.

"And you'd kill me why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"For taking me back to this damned place!" She exclaimed.

"I'll have you know this is one of the most expensive diners in town." He argued.

"Yes, one of the most expensive diners with one really hot headed waitress." She said, sarcasm in her voice.

To her luck, it was a man this time. A man with blue hair. A man that seemed to have Ulquiorra choking on his water.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked, about to get out of her seat.

He nodded immediately, his eyes turning back to the waiter.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked, a large grin spread across his face.

"Yes," Orihime said smiling, telling him what she wanted.

Ulquiorra, as always, ordered nothing. He was able to eat human food but he chose not to. And what was the need? He had a mate that could fulfill his hunger.

It hadn't taken very long for the waiter to come back with Orihime's food. He carelessly placed it in front of her, almost managing to drop it about 3 times.

"You'd think an old friend would be more careful when bringing my mate and child food," Ulquiorra said, scanning the man. "_Grimmjow_."

Grimmjow snapped his head to Ulquiorra, his grin growing ever more, "Ya'd think an old friend would remember how obnoxious I am." He retorted.

Orihime cut in then, "This ex acquaintance isn't going to try to kill me, right?" She asked.

Ulquiorra flashed her a grin. "He knows his place."

"So she's met Loly?" Grimmjow asked.

And for the entire time as Orihime ate, they spoke about what had been going on for everyone. They caught up considering they hadn't talked in quite a few years.

Time flew by pretty fast. Before long, Orihime was already finished her food and was ready to leave. Ulquiorra left a tip on the table considering they'd paid right when they walked in. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow said their goodbyes and they were off.

"That was rather .. boring." Orihime admitted.

"I am sorry it was not to your liking." He apologized.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on the man with blue hair.." She complained.

He rolled his eyes, opening the car door for her but wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I'll make it up to you." He promised.

"_No Sex_." She said.

Ulquiorra smirked, "Yeah, yeah." He said.

o.-o.o.0.-.0

Orihime cried out in pleasure as Ulquiorra thrusted into her for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Yeah, she said no sex but there was just something about him that she couldn't resist.

She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his body. She kissed his lips gently and moved down to his neck, kissing it just below where her mark was. Ulquiorra gasped when he felt her soft lips against his skin.

His movements slowed slightly. Orihime moved her her lips up just a little bit, and bit down when Ulquiorra made a hard thrust into her. He growled loudly.

_Anything to make her bite harder.. _He thought, pushing harder into her.

She bit harder and she tasted something coppery in her mouth. It was only a little bit but it had Ulquiorra over the edge. And as he came inside of her, the mark on her neck felt on fire. It burned incredibly and it hurt.

She groaned in pain and unhooked her arms from his neck. She slumped onto her back onto the soft bed and felt the need to cry at the pain. She slapped her hand against the mark, hoping that putting pressure on it would relieve some of the pain.

"It hurts.." She said.

Ulquiorra smiled, "I know."

And she may have been mistaken but she could've sworn Ulquiorra's smile grew more when she saw red through her vision, indicating her eyes had turned a bloody red.

And..what was poking into her bottom lip? What was with her sudden thirst? Her mouth was dry and she craved..something.

_Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLLLLZ, Short Chapter. I needed to speed up the process of Orihime becoming a vampire, so I'm sorry if you didn't expect it to happen so quick and so boringly D:<strong>

**I have different plans for this story though. You'll see more of Loly, Ichigo maybe even some more of Orihime's friends from High School. (Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryu, ETC) And WHO KNOWS what roll they would play in this story? But, you will MOST DEFINITELY see more of our Evil Doer, Mr. AIZEN :O **

**I don't know..I might turn this into some pretty fucking twisted story.**

**Until my Next..Slow Fucking Update. (After my 3 one-shots are out :D)**

**-Cat(:**


	8. The Bloody Kiss

It's been awhile since I updated this specific story, don't you all agree :D?

**Summary for Chapter: Loly's back and wants revenge on Orihime. She isn't going to give Ulquiorra up without a fight. **

**(NEW) Warnings: There Will Now Be Yaoi (AiIchi), no lemon.**

**Song: Alesana - The Murderer**

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready to run?<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently for this...<em>  
><em>Are you ready to run?<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently for this...<em>  
><em>Are you ready to run?<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently for this...<em>  
><em>Are you ready to die?<em>  
><em>Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!<em>

_Please don't get up!_  
><em>Oh no, you're fine right there!<em>  
><em>Just don't mind me as I take you all in!<em>  
><em>So drink 'em up, oh yes just slam 'em down!<em>  
><em>Have one on me as I lock you all in!<em>  
><em>My little sheep, your wolf has come...<em>

_You should know I'm dangerous_  
><em>My thirst for blood turns me on<em>  
><em>How sweet...<em>

Ulquiorra stared into Orihime's blood crazed eyes. Had he not known what was wrong with her and he was a human, he'd be running like a mad man. He took her body in his arms, one hand on the back of her head and he guided her to his neck. He felt her fangs at his neck and realized how she hesitated. Pushing her a little closer in reassurance, she pierced his neck.

His eyes widened and he tangled his fingers into her long locks. He pulled her body closer to his own and moaned as she began to suck the blood out of him. He listened to her thoughts and her words were what he expected to hear.

_How could you do this to me? _

He would've responded but he was in too much pleasure to really care. He felt the sudden need to pull on her hair, so he did.

_Why? _She asked.

He was going to ignore the question once more until he felt a liquid fall on his neck. He was going to just say it had been his own blood until the scent of Orihime's tears came to his senses. He frowned through his squinted eyes.

"Because," Ulquiorra began, his breath hitching slightly. "_you're mine.._"

He said it roughly and pulled Orihime's head away from his neck. Aggressively, he pulled her neck to his mouth and in an instant, bit into her roughly. She cried out at the sudden pressure, her back arching in a mixed pleasure and pain. He was looking to get his point across and he sunk his fangs in her neck deeper. Orihime's nails clawed at his pale back as the intense pleasure began to bring tears to her eyes.

Ulquiorra squeezed her body tightly in his strong arms. He pulled his fangs away a little bit and licked the stray blood from her neck before sinking his fangs back in. She was moaning in the most sensual way. It was turning Ulquiorra on even more. Orihime's fingers found their way into Ulquiorra's dark locks. She pulled his hair and earned a rough growl.

Orihime's hunger had barely been satisfied, and so she tilted her head to the side, her fangs finding her mates neck once again. She heard Ulquiorra give a desire filled moan, his tongue peaking out from his mouth to lick the escaping blood.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Orihime's arched back and pulled her closer to his toned torso. The feeling of Orihime's blood being replaced with what she was sucking out of him felt amazing. Whatever power she had now as a vampire was moving within his body as his own power was moving in hers.

Ulquiorra took Orihime's head in his hands and began to gently pull her back from his neck. She whined and removed her teeth from his neck. He too then removed his teeth from her neck, her blood still in his mouth. Blood remained in Orihime's mouth that she was about to swallow until Ulquiorra sent her a look that told her not to.

Her lips were slightly parted and he saw the maroon colored substance just barely about to overflood in her small mouth. He leaned down, placing an open mouthed kiss to her lips. The kiss was very sloppy, the mixture of their blood on their tongues as they danced.

He gripped her arms and he bit her bottom lip. He groaned at the intense coppery taste on his taste buds. He could feel some of the liquid escaping down his chin. Orihime was still unuse to the taste and didn't understand what was so great about it to Ulquiorra. Gods damnit though did it satisfy her thirst.

There was just a small amount of the blood left in Ulquiorra's mouth and none left in Orihime's. He pulled away just a bit and let the a small amount of the blood linger on his tongue. The rest slid down his needy throat. He licked Orihime's now closed lips, applying the blood on like lipstick.

His work was sloppy but who gave a fuck? Orihime licked it off of her lips and moaned as the last of the liquid slid down her throat, her thirst finally satisfied. Ulquiorra's normally white bottom lip had a red tint to it and Orihime giggled. She licked his lip until the familiar pale color was shown.

He kissed Orihime again before finally falling to his side, completely spent. A lot of his blood drained a replaced with his mates. Orihime could hardly keep her eyes open so she allowed them to close and be taken by the darkness.

o.-.0.-.o.-o.0

"How long will you be gone?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra buttoned the third to last button on his shirt, leaving a well amount of his chest shown. "About two days." He said.

Orihime whined. "Why? What if I get thirsty?"

"I'm sure you can bare without my blood for two days."

She glared at him. "Whatever. You won't be missed, I promise you." She said.

He walked over to where she sat on the bed and bent down, "I'll miss you, too." He said and kissed her lips gently.

Orihime rolled her eyes in annoyance. She watched Ulquiorra put on his black jacket. She always wondered why he would wear all black. Although it _does _clash with pale skin. He walked to the open window and looked down.

"I'll be back, Orihime." He said.

_He wouldn't. We're on the fourth floor! _Orihime thought.

But he did jump and when Orihime ran to the window and looked down, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and walked away from the window. She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm a vampire now. Why am I standing around, doing _nothing_?" She said to herself.

She smirked.

o.-.0.o.-.o.0

For a about five hours, Orihime was trying to discover any powers that she may have. The only thing? She ran faster than a speeding bullet. She thought that was dumb. Oh, wow. So she could run faster than the entire human population. Big whoop!

She felt a power inside of her but she couldn't do anything with it! It was absolutely retarded. She sat down on the couch on the very first floor in the house. She sighed in boredom. What would she do for two days without Ulquiorra? She hadn't been granted the oppurtunity to leave the house. Although, if she did that would mean she would be punished again. And she didn't really mind being punished by Ulquiorra.

Orihime smirked and looked to stand up from the couch. It never came to her though. A sharp pain shot through her spine that caused her to fall on her side. She wasn't unconscious but she couldn't move as though she was paralyzed.

That pain must've been sent to the baby because she could feel the baby's reiatsu trying to protect itself. She could hear someone walking from behind the couch. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn her head. She saw two legs in front of her. Two long legs with high boots.

"What an idiot. Who would leave their mate alone when she is with child?"

Orihime immediately recognized the voice and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I know why. You're a vampire now, aren't you?"

Orihime couldn't move her lips to even speak.

"But you're so immature. He's so unbelievable. I've been trained by some of the best vampires out there. I'll maul you with my damn finger nails!" She screamed.

She gripped a handful of Orihime's fiery hair and pulled it, yanking her head up. "I want you to look at me while I'm talking to you."

Orihime looked at Loly with pure hatred. Who would pick a fight with someone who couldn't even move?

"Look, Princess. I'll make you a deal. If you scratch that little mating mark off your neck and vomit out that blood of Ulquiorra's you drank today, I wont kill you." Loly said. "Oh, and we'll have to rip that baby out, too. I want nothing of his even near a centimeter of you."

Orihime thought hard, trying to find Loly's thoughts. It took her mere seconds. _Fuck you_. Orihime said in her mind. That earned her a harsh slap to her cheek.

"For someone who can't even move to defend themselves, you sure know how to pick a fight." Loly said. "I'm trying to be fair here. If you do as I said, your life would be spared."

_He doesn't even want you._

Loly's eyes widened in anger. "No! He doesn't want _YOU_. He _despises _you!" Loly screamed.

_That's why I'm with his child and you're not, right?_

She earned another slap to the face by that. "Watch your words carefully. I can only handle so much of your smart mouth. I will kill you." Loly warned.

_And even if you did. Ulquiorra wouldn't let you live another second after my death._

"That's what _you _think. Once you're dead, Ulquiorra will have no choice but to crawl to the next best thing. _Me_! He'll be so desperate, he'll choose _anyone _to be his next mate." She explained. "And I'm so willing. Why wouldn't he choose me?"

_Because you're a crazy bitch._

"Are you so damn desperate to lose your life! Do you not realize that you're in a Life or Death Situation here?" Loly asked.

_I'm aware of how obnoxious you are._

"That's it, Princess. That was the last straw. I almost feel sorry for you. You wont die pretty."

Loly pulled Orihime to the floor by her hair. She kicked her in the side, just barely missing her child. Orihime gasped in her mind but she bared with it. She wouldn't give Loly the satisfaction of actually knowing she was hurting her.

She searched for Ulquiorra's mind. It didn't take long to find it.

_Help me.._

o.-.0.o.-o

Ulquiorra was sitting at the rather boring table but he didn't let it show. Aizen had called for him on short notice on questioning about the night he had almost murdered Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Why would you do something so wreckless? You could've exposed all of us, Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Normally Aizen was calm and uncaring. Right now, he seemed a bit pissed.

"He was with my mate." He said, casting a glance at the orange haired boy who sat only a mere inches away from him.

"And that gave you the right to use your power to try to murder him?"

"I would do it now if you would allow me." Ulquiorra promised.

"You will not touch this boy again. I've taken a liking to him." Aizen explained.

"If he is near my mate again, I will not hesitate to rip his head off his shoulders." Ulquiorra threatened.

"You will do not such thing. You dare disobey your Lord at any time?"

"If it is to do with my mate, then of course. Lord Aizen, you just have no idea what I'm capable of."

"And I will rip the life out of your very body." Aizen promised.

"Is that a threat? I know your moves. I know how you are. I know how everything right now could just be a fragment of Illusion." Ulquiorra explained. "That I may have not found Orihime Inoue yet."

Aizen smirked at Ulquiorra. "Do you think I'm so cruel that I would make an illusion of you finding your life destined mate?"

Before Ulquiorra could respond, he could hear his mates plea for help.

_Help me.._

Ulquiorra stood from his seat but was stopped half way. "And exactly where do you think you're going, Cifer-san?" Aizen asked.

"Orihime needs me.." He tried to explain.

"But she is a vampire, is she not? She should be able to take care of herself, no? Let her find her power. Allow her to kill Loly."

"How did you know it was Loly who was there, _Aizen_?" Ulquiorra challenged.

"Why, you should know me by now. I sent her there to test the womans powers." Aizen said, smirking.

Ulquiorra looked at him with pure hatred. He sat back down in his seat, knowing his place.

_Orihime.._

* * *

><p>I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's a build up to what's coming up (you know, like a filler.) I'm just getting you hype for what's going to happen :D Don't worry, nothing <em>too <em>serious will happen to our poor Hime-Chan, _yet._

*Insert Evil Laugh Here*

Until the next Update..

-Cat(:


End file.
